


我就蹭蹭

by fruit37



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit37/pseuds/fruit37
Summary: 真不进去
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	我就蹭蹭

真的真的真的不进去，嘤嘤嘤


End file.
